


FIC:  A Mother's Love - John

by jagnikjen



Series: A Mother's Love [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC:  A Mother's Love - John

**A Mother’s Love - John**

“Bye, mum.”

John hugged me one last time, the strength and length of his embrace saying what he could not say with words. He loved me.

Hitching his knapsack over his shoulder, he headed down the road.

My little man, my favorite son, was little no more... grown now and ready to take on the world. And though the youngest of my brood, he'd surpassed his brothers in height.

At the final bend, he turned and raised a hand.

Tears burned my eyes. It was too far to tell, but I forced a smile, waving in return.

“Good bye, John...”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
